House III
The Gemini house of learning and communication is associated with the planet Mercury and the sign Gemini. It carries lessons about how the chart-holder communicates, creates and interacts with their siblings. Characteristics Dark Pixie astrology "The 3rd house rules your communication style, your siblings, your close environment, and short distance travel. How you learn and communicate is shown by the sign on the cusp and any planets within the house. The 3rd house also rules your younger years of education (before college/university/trade school etc.) and how you approached school and what your experiences were during that time. The relationship you have with your siblings is shown with this house. Your neighborhood, the kind you're drawn to and how you participate within it, is also shown here. The 3rd house rules short distance travel (anywhere you can drive to in a few hours; usually every day travels). Mercury and Gemini rule the 3rd house, and it's a cadent house." Sign Placement The sign placement ... Libra: "You’re a pleasant communicator, someone who communications with grace and style. You may be a creative or artistic person as a result. You can charm people with your words, talk people into compromising and finding middle ground no matter how much they resist, and you’re not forceful or demanding. You avoid conflict and arguments, wanting everyone to get along. Without mental balance and harmony, you feel off in life. You can get along well with siblings or neighbors, knowing just what to say to get them to calm down and work with you."Dark Pixie 3rd House http://www.thedarkpixieastrology.com/the-3rd-house.html "This person is proud of their talents with a knack for showing-off. Libra in the 3rd House is good for artistic or acting pursuits. While somewhat self-centered in your interests, you approach opportunities with diplomacy and courage which furthers things along."AstroVed 3rd House http://www.astroved.com/blogs/the-third-house-about-you Examples of Planets in H3 *'Sun': *'Moon': *'Mercury': *'Venus': *'Mars': *'Jupiter': *'Saturn': *'Uranus': *'Neptune': *'Pluto': *'Chiron': *'North Node': Planets in House III descriptions Lilith and Pluto Pluto (See Pluto#Houses) "This natal position might be difficult for the native’s childhood years; nevertheless it will create an adult who has extremely strong powers of speech and written word."FSM 3rd House Pluto http://freespiritedmind.com/blog/natal-pluto-in-the-3rd-house/ This is known to be a position that creates issues during one's childhood yearshttp://freespiritedmind.com/blog/natal-pluto-in-the-3rd-house/, with natives of this placement often finding that they were not listened to as a child or that they were unable to communicate, leading them to seek to develop their intellect and find answers to deep questions from a young age. This particular aspect of my chart affected my early life very strongly (possibly due to negative aspects with pluto in my chart) and this article summarises some of the effects in eerie detail: "Pluto is a planet that shows traumas created in the childhood, especially when there are tough squares, oppositions or conjunctions between him and other planets. When he is located in the house of communication, the native was feeling that he was not being listened or that his speech was somehow being blocked. The frustration induced by being ignored by the surrounding adults usually creates in the child the need to reach their level of conversation. This leads to an obsession about receiving knowledge; indeed, the placement of Pluto in the natal chart acts like a “black hole” that needs to be urgently filled. Personality aspects are well indicated in this article: "Pluto in this position enjoys deep conversations and reaches the heart of the matter ... but sometimes there is difficulty in conversing with other people and there is a secretive, hidden, and extremely quiet manner. On the other hand, they may even be a compulsive talker, sarcastic and seek to dominate by force of speech, ideas, and intellectual confrontations. ... Tragically, sometimes a mental breakdown occurs that destroys everything that was previously known and sends them into a crisis." This article indicates that some 3rd House pluto attributes include a hyperactive mind and trouble with details, indicating traits that might put natives of this position on the Autism Spectrum or ADHD spectrum. Lilith (see Lilith#Houses) "Having Lilith in the 3rd house is considered a good placement, as most astrologers claim she feels exalted in the sign Gemini. Thus, in the 3rd house she is domicile, and mostly manifests as an unquenchable thirst for communication and information. Of course, as it is Lilith we are speaking about, the means of receiving that information might be highly dubious. A third house Lilith person will not hesitate to overhear a conversation, gossip, or use other obscure means of gaining knowledge about things that interest him. In any case, a person with such a natal Lilith will definitely wear a mask towards the siblings, having a hidden agenda. This, nevertheless, does not indicate that there will not be love between them. The emotions can be totally real and even harmonious. A well-aspected Lilith will mostly lead to the ability of manipulating, without this being frequently implemented in reality."FSM Lilith 3rd House http://freespiritedmind.com/blog/lilith-3rd-house/ "Black Moon Lilith’s presence in the 3rd house of an individual can have an influence on his style of writing. He may be drawn towards writing dark poems and literature, involve deep sexuality in his scripts or elsehow express very deep and archetypical layers of his soul. Lilith can even trigger sick imagination, which will be considered quite radical and taboo by other people." "Another characteristic that Lilith in the 3rd house can give, is making the individual a state-of-the-arts liar. Any person with such a placement can perfectly masquerade his lies under his words, diverting the other people’s attention and generally be a master of deceit. ... It is always better to express your darkness through art, than directly and uncontrolled towards other people." Ruler Below is a list of meaning for different house positions of your 3rd house's planetary ruler. The planetary ruler of your 3rd house will be determined by the rulership of the sign of your 3rd house cusp (e.g. if the 3rd house cusp falls in Libra, then the ruler is Venus and if Venus is in the 7th house of your chart this is the heading to read). The house position of the 3rd house ruler will help determine the direction of you karma relating to the characteristics of the 3rd house. 7th House "Partnerships with siblings. Passionate love affairs." 9th House "Impulsive decision making. Courage and adventurous in far-away travels or travels with a guru or father-figure." References Category:Astrology Category:Houses Category:Natal Astrology